Why Do I Trust You?
by Carly Lou
Summary: This is my first Fanfic. Basically this is one of her deepest darkest secrets from her past and present why does she tell Dimitri something that she should have told Adrian but never did what will happen when Adrian finds out?
1. The biggest secret of Rosemarie Hathaway

**Chapter 1 **

**The biggest Secret of Rosemarie Hathaway**

I skipped to the gym it was time for my training with Dimitri – my sexy Russian God who could make you just want to melt into him and- what the hell was I thinking. I came out of my thoughts to see sexy looking at me himself with a confused expression on his face

"Are you okay?" he asked

"Yeah I just sort of zoned out for a while sorry" I replied

"Well come on your late for starters now let's go and do some laps" he started leaving the gym

"Yay" I shouted really sarcastically. He rolled his eyes and forced me out the gym

We were running round the track when I spotted one of my best friends Mason Ashford looking at me when I looked back at him and waved he looked slightly embarrassed and a bit sheepish at what he had been caught doing.

I'd almost forgotten about Dimitri running with me until he growled and snapped that I was slowing down I stared at him in amazement why the hell did he care?

After practise Mason was waiting at the entrance to the gym and he asked what I was doing tonight I told him that I wasn't sure and he gave me a secretive smile and he left leaving me with Dimitri.

Boy did he look pissed.

"What's wrong Comrade" I said

"Nothing it's just that boys always seem to want to be with you and I don't like it. They shouldn't be trying to take advantage of you" he said. Whoa I have never seen this side of Dimitri before and honestly it scared me a little.

"And" he continued "They probably don't know the consequences either"

"Come on Comrade it's not like I don't know about Condoms and it's not like I don't take the pill" why the hell was I telling him this. Oh well at least he had the grace to look embarrassed but the next words that came out of my mouth was not something I ever wanted to tell anyone it was a secret, my secret so I don't know why I said this but...

I said "And it's not like I haven't been pregnant before" I looked up knowing what I had just said and I saw Dimitri's eyes widen and practically pop out of his head.

"What?" he asked gently as if he couldn't believe what he had just heard.

I now had tears running down my face and without another word I ran out of the gym leaving a Gob-smacked Dimitri watching as I left. I ran to the one place I wanted to be.


	2. Time to come clean

**Chapter 2**

**Time to come clean**

I ran.

I was aware of Dimitri following me I came to the clearing in the trees that looked down across the whole academy.

A couple of seconds later Dimitri stood about a meter away from me and I stared at the ground.

"Roza?" He asked gently.

I felt his hand move under my chin and move my head to look at him. I met his beautiful face with my tear streaked face.

I decided to sit down against a tree and motioned for him to come and sit next to me.

"I suppose you want to hear my story?" I said. I knew he wanted to know but he didn't want to say anything unless I didn't want to talk about it so I took a deep breath and began.

"When I was born my mother worked for the Ivashkov's and because my mother wanted to still be a guardian. Daniella Ivashkov said that she would take care of me when my mother worked because she had always wanted a little girl. Anyway when I got older me and my best friend Adrian Ivashkov got closer and we knew everything about each other" I was stopped by Dimitri.

"Wait so you are telling me that you were best friends with Adrian Ivashkov?" he asked. I nodded.

I carried on "Any way I fell in love with him he may have been 3 years older than me but he liked me too, although around the academy we never showed it because of who he was. It was like a secret forbidden romance and I loved it. When I was 14 nearly 15 we slept together. But just before Lissa and I ran away I found out that I was pregnant and I didn't know what to do. So I talked to Adrian and he wanted to be with me and be a father to the unborn baby but I told him I was too young. So I told him I was going to have a termination and he wasn't happy with this idea at all. But he agreed that it was my decision and took me on a private matter to the royal court. I had the termination and Adrian decided to stay at court due to family matters at the time. Any way when I came back Lissa told me that she wanted to leave the academy that she was scared. So we did." I took a look at Dimitri he looked a mix of shock, disappointment, understanding and sympathetic.

"Roza I am so sorry..." he started

I held up my hand to silence him "Comrade don't worry about it this is in the past I was young and foolish and you cannot tell anyone about this because only me and Adrian know about it I haven't even told Lissa about this".

He looked shocked I tell Lissa everything but this was something I couldn't tell her.

"Have you seen Ivashkov since?" he asked. I shook my head it was true I hadn't I think his father might have found out and told him he was not to return.

Dimitri surprisingly pulled me into a hug and kissed me lightly on my forehead I thought I was going to faint.

"Thank you Dimitri I feel better now that I've told someone" I said suddenly sleepy. I started to see dark spots and I felt a strong pair of arms lift me up.

"Don't worry Roza I am here for you. I love you" he said.

I felt myself smile for the first time in a long time as sleep took me over.


	3. Adrian?

Chapter 3

Adrian?

I woke up.

There was some music playing, a song by Tim McGraw that reminded me of Adrian. I noticed Dimitri listening to the music not noticing I was awake. So I pretended to listen to the words

_I was twenty and she was eighteen  
_

_We were just about  
_

_As wild as we were green  
_

_In the ways of the world_

_She picked me up in that red rag top  
_

_We were free of the folks  
_

_And hidin' from the cops  
_

_On a summer night  
_

_Runnin' all the red lights_

_We parked way out  
_

_In a clearin' in a grove  
_

_And the night was as hot  
_

_As a coal burnin' stove  
_

_We were cookin' the gas  
_

_Ooh, it had to last_

_In the back of that red rag top  
_

_She said, please don't stop_

_Well, the very first time  
_

_Her mother met me  
_

_Her green eyed girl had then  
_

_A mother to be for two weeks_

_I was out of the job  
_

_And she was in school  
_

_And life was fast  
_

_And the world was cruel  
_

_We were young and wild  
_

_We decided not to have a child  
_

_So we did what we did  
_

_And we tried to forget_

_And we swore up and down  
_

_There would be no regrets  
_

_In the morning light  
_

_But on the way home that night_

_On the back of that red rag top  
_

_She said, please don't stop lovin' me_

_We took one more trip around the sun  
_

_But it was all make believe in the end  
_

_No, I can't say where she is today  
_

_I can't remember who I was back then_

_Well you do what you do  
_

_And you pay for your sins  
_

_And there's no such thing  
_

_As what might've been  
_

_That's a waste of time_

_Drive you outta your mind  
_

_I was stopped at a red light  
_

_Just yesterday beside a young girl  
_

_In a Cabriolet and her eyes were green  
_

_And I was in an old scene  
_

_I was back in that red rag top  
_

_On the day she stopped lovin' me  
_

_I was back in that red rag top  
_

_On the day she stopped lovin' me_

By the end of the song I was crying and that was when Dimitri noticed I was awake. He didn't know what to do. I was hungry so he told me he'd go with me to get something to eat.

We walked downstairs and as made our way across campus to the main hall Dimitri said "Is there anything I can do?" He asked.

"No, I was just thinking you know I told you I got a termination" He nodded thinking

"Well I kind of lied" I think Dimitri's eyes popped out of his head again

"You did what?" he whispered/shouted

I looked down "I couldn't do it Dimitri. I just couldn't".

He didn't say anything else and we walked towards the main doors of the hall but just before we got there I heard a voice

"Little Dhampir" The voice said. I knew that voice. Dimitri had already looked behind him his eyes had gone wide again.

I turned around to see those green emerald eyes I had fallen for all those years ago

"Adrian" I half whispered.


	4. My Home?

**Chapter 4**

**My Home?**

"Is that really you Little Dhampir?" he asked

I was incapable of speech so I nodded.

He walked over and gave me the biggest hug like the ones we used to have.

Dimitri excused himself at that point and had left us. Thankfully Adrian hadn't heard about me not having a termination. Thank God. I wasn't ready for that yet.

Me and Adrian talked and caught up with each other for a while before I said I was tired and off to bed he agreed.

I remembered I had some combat practise that Dimitri was taking me to in the morning so I had a shower and got into bed my eyes shut as my head hit the pillow

The next morning

I woke up late again. I was so dead. I got dressed quickly and ran out to Dimitri who was lent against the car we would be driving in.

We got in the car "so where are we going Comrade?" I asked

He looked at me "We are going to a massive house about 5 hours away. No one knows that the house is there except a few people but it's the best place to go for fighting" he said

"Who owns this house?" I asked

"Just a man named Arthur Schoenberg and his brother a man named Abe Mazur" He answered

I froze.

Dimitri seemed to notice this "Rose what's wrong?" he asked.

"That's my father and my uncle's house" I said quietly. Dimitri looked at me in shock.

"That's where Bethany is" I said

"Bethany?" Dimitri questioned.

"My daughter. My 18 month old daughter there is a woman named Celeste who is married to one of my father's guardians and she was basically my mother as I grew up she looked after me and everything and she said she would take care of Beth so that I could see her anytime I wanted" I answered

"Oh my God Rose I'm sorry" He said

"Don't worry about it" I said and the rest of the journey was quiet.

When we pulled up at my childhood home I got out silently. Something was wrong it was quiet way too quiet.

Dimitri tensed up ready for any threat.

We walked into the house slowly the front door was open something had happened. I walked in to see my Uncle lying on the floor dead.

I ran up to him and fell to my knees "Uncle, please get up please" I was desperate and had tears pouring down my face. I gave him a kiss on the cheek knowing deep down he was gone forever and put my hand to his face one last time before standing up and turning away to the other rooms in the house.

Dimitri held me tight whispering words of comfort.

We walked up the stairs and there was another body on the hall landing.

"No" I screamed with tears pouring down my face again.

"Roza what's wrong?" Dimitri asked

I was walking slowly to the body and noticed they were barely conscious "Celeste?" I said really quietly. Dimitri tensed as he knew the name.

I held her head in my lap "Rose" she said weakly. "In your room" She repeated it a couple of times before saying "I love you Rose" I stroked her cheek as I watched the light fade from her eyes. Dead, the only true mother I had ever had.

I was sobbing my heart out Dimitri put an arm on my shoulder as I said "In my room" I moved cautiously towards my room the door was closed. As we got nearer this noise could be heard it was like a little sobbing noise.

I threw my door open and in my room in her cot was Bethany my daughter who looked very upset. She took one look at me and started crying wanting me to pick her up.

"Bethany" I shouted. I picked her up out of her cot and rocked her. She started to settle back down.

I noticed Dimitri staring at Bethany. He looked at me as if to say "That's your daughter" I just nodded.

I got out my mobile to call my father he picked up and I was so relieved.

"Dad" I screamed/cried into the phone

"Kiz what happened?" I heard him ask frantically

"There was an attack on the house and Celeste and Uncle Arthur are-" I couldn't finish the sentence as I broke down into tears again.

I heard my father say "I'm on my way home"

I turned to Dimitri "He's on his way" I said.


	5. OH NO

**Chapter 5**

**Oh No**

Dimitri was looking round the house for any threats. I was sat quietly rocking my daughter to sleep she looked so beautiful.

Dimitri finally came back into the living room and saw Bethany sleeping in my arms on the sofa.

"So that's your daughter? She is beautiful" Dimitri said

I nodded

"She looks just like you" Dimitri said

"Thanks" I said

"So you're the Abe Mazur's daughter?" He suddenly said

I couldn't help but smile "Yeah. Shocked are we?"

He nodded "Very"

My phone started ringing and I turned up the volume so that I could keep hold of Beth and didn't have to move. "Hello" I whispered into the phone

"Rose why are you whispering?" Lissa asked back at me

"Bethany's asleep you remember don't you? Mine and Adrian's daughter" I replied

The other end of the phone went silent until I heard someone shout "WHAT" from a voice I knew way to well.

Adrian's

I panicked right there and then I looked at Dimitri and he looked at me with wide eyes.

I hung up

"Oh my God" I said quietly with tears falling from my eyes.

Dimitri said "What are you going to do?" he asked

I was about to say "I don't know" when my phone started ringing again and my caller ID came up as Adrian.

I ignored it.

About 30mins later I heard someone walking down the hallway I placed Bethany on the sofa and braced myself for an attack

Then a man stepped into the room I relaxed "Henry" I said. It was one of my father's guardians. I have never been so relieved.

Next my father wrapped me in a massive hug and kept speaking words of comfort to me.

Later on we were all sat down on the sofa again

"What are you going to do with Bethany?" my father asked

I thought for a minute before saying "She is coming back with me so I can look after her".

Everyone gasped "Are you sure you want to do that Rose what about training as a guardian" my father asked

"I don't care about my guardianship I just want to bring up and be there for my daughter and have a better relationship with her than me and my mother do" I said

"Are you sure Kiz?" he asked. I nodded

So I packed all of Bethany's things into the car and placed her in her baby seat in the back I said goodbye to my father and he told me to look after myself and Bethany.

Me and Dimitri got back into the car and drove away from my father's house

"Rose do you have any idea what you are doing?" Dimitri said

My blood started to boil and I snapped "Off course I do who do you think I am?"

Dimitri stayed calm throughout my mini rant

He said "But you are great at fighting Rose and you would give that all up for a baby" He said the word baby with much distaste. That was it I shouted and screamed at him as much as I possibly could.

When we finally got back I went straight to Bethany to try and get her out of the car and Dimitri started grabbing her suitcase. I felt bad that I shouted at him but I couldn't help it.

Dimitri came round my side of the car to help me get Bethany who was still sleeping out of her seat. She lent her head against my shoulder

I smiled down at my little girl.

I looked up at Dimitri but he was looking at something behind me and his body was stiff as if bracing himself for some shouting

I didn't get why Dimitri was standing like that.

That was until I heard someone who never shouted, never had tears rolling down their face and who never called me Rose

"WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU TELL ME ROSE?" He shouted.

I turned around and stared into the eyes of someone who meant the world to me, someone who was always there for me.

Adrian


	6. All I'll Ever Need

**Chapter 6**

**All I'll ever need**

"Adrian I –" I was cut off by him

"WHY ROSE WHY?"

Bethany started crying she was scared I rocked her in my arms trying to settle her down once she had I turned to Adrian

"My room now. Let me explain" I said. Adrian nodded looking immensely pissed off

"Do you want me to come with you?" Dimitri asked

I nodded if Adrian was pissed off and had alcohol in his system I wanted someone strong there to make sure Adrian didn't harm Bethany or me.

He and Dimitri helped me to my room with Bethany's stuff and we sat down on my bed.

"Adrian I couldn't tell you. I didn't want anything to happen because you got me pregnant" I said quietly

"Like what Rose?" he asked angrily

"Well both you and I know what would've happened with your father if he ever found out" I said.

He looked thoughtful for a moment until his face turned into one of disgust "You still could've told me" He said more bitterly

I instantly felt bad. I should've told him but I never did.

"I didn't know what to do Adrian I was 14 years old I was scared" and for the 100th time today I cried Adrian just stared at me in disgust before getting up

"Screw you Rose. Don't talk to me ever again" and with that he left my room slamming the door behind him.

I slid down the wall and brought my knees to my chest and cried.

I felt Dimitri come and sit down next to me and gave me a hug and said comforting things in my ear and kissed my forehead.

"I love you" I said my voice shaking slightly

"I love you too" He said back and brought his lips to mine

The kiss was sweet and gentle but passionate.

After we kissed for what seemed like forever but yet it didn't seem long enough.

I smiled up at him and he smiled down at me bringing his thumb to my face to dry the tears that were still on my cheeks.

We sat like that for a few minutes before Bethany woke up climbed off the bed and walking towards me I let go of Dimitri and opened my arms up for my daughter to walk into

When she did she said "Luf goo Mumum" which translated to I love you Mummy.

Dimitri chuckled slightly and she looked up at him and gave him a glare which looked like mine.

So he laughed even more and she put her hands on her hips glaring even more.

That's what I do so he laughed even harder and then Bethany folded her arms across her chest stomped her little foot and walked off in a strop.

That made me laugh and I say "Is that what it's like when I do it?"

Dimitri smiled and nodded "Exactly the same"

And just like that I was officially flying I felt so high it was amazing. I was so happy.

So for the next few hours Dimitri helped me unpack all off Bethany's stuff and help me build up her cot.

Then I got her ready for bed into her pyjamas and I rocked her to sleep she fell asleep fairly quickly.

So I put her in her cot and placed her tiny blanket over her and kissed her lightly in the forehead.

Dimitri was lying on my bed and he smiled up at me

"What?" I asked

He shook his head "I just never thought you to be the type of person who would be interested in having children"

I smiled "Me neither"

It got late and I got ready for bed and climbed under the cover.

Dimitri was about to leave when I said "Don't leave me Comrade please stay with me"

Dimitri smiled and nodded he took of his top and climbed in next to me and turned out the light I felt him kiss me and slowly I felt myself slide into darkness

"Sleep well Roza" I heard Dimitri say as I slipped completely into unconsciousness.

He and Bethany are all I'll ever need.


	7. School Life With Bethany

**Chapter 7**

**School Life with Bethany**

I woke up to...

Silence

That was unusual

I looked over to the chair and saw Dimitri rocking Bethany

He noticed me watching him and looked embarrassed

I smiled Dimitri would make a great father

"Hey" I said quietly

"Good Morning" he replied

"I've changed her fed her and got her dressed" Dimitri said

I looked at him

"Thank You. Although you didn't need too" I said

"But I wanted to" Dimitri said

Awwwwwwww cute

I got up and got dressed then I took Bethany from Dimitri

"We have class" I said

Dimitri nodded in agreement

I walked into Stan's class with Bethany in my arms

"Well well" Stan said

"What do we have here?" Stan said

"I would laugh if she was yours" Stan said

"Well then start laughing" I said

The whole class gasped and Stan looked shocked

"You're joking" He said

I shook my head "Nope she's half me" I said

"What are you going to do with it?" Stan asked

"Okay first off all she is not an it she is a she and second of all she will sit with me in class. I wanted her I will be responsible for her" I said

I took my seat and placed Bethany next to me she was a good girl and I gave her a bunch of stuff to play with that kept her content.

Throughout the rest of the day I was:

Stared at

Whispered at

Asked a lot of questions

Had stories made up about me

Rumours of the father

And if I was lying

I got back to my room after school stressed and tired

Dimitri came in later and sat down

"Are you okay?" he asked

I nodded "Just tired" I said

I got ready for bed and got my dinner.

I then fed, changed and got Bethany into her pyjamas.

I then rocked her to sleep.

I was just about to go to bed my self when I heard outraged whispers from the other side of the door.

I was just about to open it when the door flew open and in walked Dimitri followed by...

MY MOTHER

OH SHIT

"ROSMARIE HATHAWAY YOU HAVE SOME SERIOUS EXPLAINING TO DO YOUND LADY" she screamed

Bethany awoke startled and began to scream

I picked her up and rocked her back to sleep

"I will talk but you have to promise not to shout" I said seriously.


	8. Words Of Wisdom

**Chapter 8**

**Words of Wisdom**

"Okay mum. This is your granddaughter" I said.

She went from her normal colour to a shade of red to a shade of purple

Ah crap

"WHAT WAS THAT ROSEMARIE" she shouted

"I told you not to shout" I said normally

She folded her arms across her arms and sat on the bed looking royally pissed off

"Wait until your father hears about this" She said angrily

"He already knows. He has done for the past year and a half" I said back

She looked shocked

"I don't know why I even bothered having you Rosemarie you've always been a disappointment to me from day one" she said

Then she shook her head and walked out the room

"BITCH" I screamed

"Bitch" Bethany repeated

"Oh Fucking Hell" I yelled

"Fucking Bitch" Bethany said

"Yeah that's right" I cooed at her

Dimitri gave me a stern look

"I mean No Bethany naughty words bad" I said sternly to her

She glared at me and toddled off

Dimitri looked smug as hell

I groaned

"What?" I said

"I never thought I'd see you coo at a baby for swearing" Dimitri said

I laughed "Shut up" and went to slap him upside the head which is terribly hard to do seeing as he was like 10 feet tall.

He laughed this time and grabbed my hand I looked into his eyes.

The next thing I knew was his lips moving against mine

We kissed and kissed and kissed and kissed

Somehow in between all the kissing clothes had started coming off and we were laying on my bed with Dimitri hovering over me.

We kissed even more and I could feel Dimitri's boner through his underwear I started stroking him gently and he moaned. God I loved than sound.

So me and Dimitri were laying on my bed, naked and making out heavily.

Until the bedroom door flew open

"Hey Rose I was just – Holy hell" Lissa said

I grabbed the cover before Dimitri could and letting him fend for himself. Ha

Lissa was looking up at the ceiling

"I came here to see Rose and Beth but what do I find freaking porn. Guardian Belikov it would help right now if you covered up" she said

Dimitri went red and looked so embarrassed and grabbed a pillow and covered himself up

Lissa looked directly at me

"So where's your daughter?" Lissa asked

"Asleep on the sofa" I said in the same tone

She nodded and went to the living room to find Beth

I looked at Dimitri who looked scandalized and laughed

He gave me a "You did not just laugh at the situation" look

So I quickly pulled on some clothes and Dimitri did to and we walked to the living room to find Lissa playing with a now awake Bethany.

Bethany noticed my presence and began running towards me but at the last second she held her arms out and ran past me and straight for Dimitri

He didn't know what to do so I shouted "Catch Her"

Dimitri caught her and put her above his head and threw her in the air and caught her at just the right moment.

Bethany was giggling and Dimitri was smiling

Lissa and I were thinking "Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww"

Dimitri noticed us staring and looked sheepish

I chuckled

Then Bethany said "Dada" and snuggled into Dimitri's chest giving him a hug

He looked surprised but hugged her gently anyway

I smiled

Lissa said "I'll come back later" and she left

Dimitri said "Maybe the three of us should go for a walk and talk"

I nodded

So we left the room and started walking across campus.

We were just about to enter the wood when Stan came up to us

"What are you doing?" he asked

"Talking" Dimitri said

Stan looked pissed and then Bethany looked at Stan and glared

"Fucking Bitch" she said staring straight at Stan

Stan whipped his head towards Bethany who was wearing her innocent face as she pointed at Dimitri.

I cracked up Stan glared at me and Bethany and stormed off

I held my hand up for a high five which Bethany returned and we walked towards the clearing in the woods.


	9. AN

**AN**

I am so sorry I have not updated in like forever but there are a couple of reasons why

I have GCSE exams coming up

I have a baby to look after

I have writers block :D

If anyone has any ideas that you would like me to add into this story then please tell me and I will put these ideas of yours in my story

Thanks for all my updates and being really supportive of my stories

I promise I will update soon

3


	10. Adoption?

**Adoption?**

Dimitri, who was still holding Bethany, looked Badass

Even with a baby

I decided to tell him absolutely everything

He then told me that he loved me

We kissed (Bethany made smooching noises beside us)

We both laughed and looked down at her

Then she let out a "" (Gross)

This made us laugh harder

We then went back up to the room as Bethany was like falling asleep

Dimitri and I fell asleep shortly after

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

I could sense something was wrong

I shot up off the bed in time to hear Bethany scream

I ran to where she was to see Adrian, who was drunk, trying to take her

NO! I screamed as loud as I could

I snatched my baby back before Adrian could comprehend what was happening

Then Dimitri was there looking pure angry

He hurtled towards Adrian

Jerked him up off the ground

Pinned him to a wall

"YOU DARE DO THAT AGAIN. I SWEAR YOU WILL NOT BE WALKING BACK OUT ALIVE" Dimitri screamed

Drunk or not Adrian gulped, paled and clearly understood the message

Dimitri then tossed the Moroi out into the hall and slammed the door

I was trying to calm Bethany down

She was still hiccupping but she was calmer

Dimitri took her and cooed at her

Then he came over to me and we all hugged together

Dimitri said "Do you want me to sleep on the sofa tonight"

I nodded "yes please"

He knew I needed to be close to Bethany so I knew she was safe. I'm glad that Dimitri respected that I mouthed "I love you" at Dimitri.

He smiled did the same and wandered to the sofa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

The next morning I woke up to an empty bed

I shot out of bed AGAIN

And ran towards the room with the sofa

I was about to shout that Bethany was missing

When I found her sat on Dimitri's lap and he was reading her a story

Dimitri saw me and smiled

Then he whispered

"Look who's awake" to Bethany

She turned towards me and smiled

She got down off Dimitri's lap and ran towards me

I caught her gave her a hug and kiss

"Are you hungry?" I asked her

She nodded

I went and made her some cereal and milk

While she was eating I sat near Dimitri

"Rose what would you say about me adopting Bethany?" he asked nervously

I smiled widely

"I would say that it's a great idea" I replied

He smiled and kissed me

"Love you Comrade"

"Love you to Roza"


End file.
